


盛宴

by yingyu101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyu101/pseuds/yingyu101
Summary: 如题目所示——这是一篇如假包换的美食品鉴文！！里面有多种口味的肉食，请大家根据自己的口味自行品尝~~~如果有不喜欢的味道，可以直接右上角点X退餐哦~~





	1. Chapter 1

**盛 宴**

装饰优雅的大厅里，播放着轻柔的古典音乐，衣着华丽光鲜的人们或站或坐，或交头接耳或独自沉思，这副景象乍一眼看上去就是一个普通的高级沙龙或是冷餐酒会，只除了一样东西之外。

宽敞客厅的一侧，原本应该摆放着餐桌的地方，放置着的是一张被固定在地上的大桌子，厚厚的桌布上盛放着的，不是一盘盘佳肴，而是一具被锁链禁锢成固定姿势的肉体。

我们的警探盖文 里德先生很不幸的就是那个被束缚在餐桌上的家伙。

他的双腕被黑色宽皮绒手铐固定在戴着一对毛茸茸猫耳的头部两侧，但那个距离是他无论如何尝试，都够不到脸上被强行戴着的黑蕾丝眼罩与硅胶口塞。几乎赤裸的身体上穿着的只有一个黑色皮革项圈、一件布料只有半个巴掌大、只能堪堪遮住丰满双乳的黑色蕾丝比基尼，下身是同样黑色蕾丝材质的丁字裤，以及从肉感臀缝中延伸出的一条黑色猫尾，沿着桌子边缘柔软垂下。

肌肉结实的双腿被金属分腿器从膝盖处固定撑开，小腿和大腿被皮带圈捆得只能曲着腿无法伸直，又被桌边的细链牵引着拉向外侧上方。被强制固定在这个羞耻的姿势，以至于盖文整个下半身的隐秘处都处于完全敞开的状态，被黑色蕾丝半遮半掩的男性性器与鼓胀的囊袋，当然还有插着猫尾肛塞的后穴，每个路过桌边的客人都能将这一切一览无遗。

餐桌旁边停放着一架送餐车，上面的调料架上五颜六色地摆放着的是各种口味的润滑剂，以及尺寸、款式不一的跳蛋、肛塞、人造阴茎等成人玩具，很显然，这些是用来供客人们作为“调味料”用在餐桌上的“佳肴”身上的。

第一道菜 头盘

透过眼罩上的镂空花纹，盖文能朦朦胧胧地看到，第一个靠近桌边的是一位身着深蓝色西服套装的年轻男性。

这位看不清面孔的男人一手端着一杯香槟，另一手轻轻抚摸过盖文被皮带捆缚着的大腿内侧，看着那双长腿反射性地想要合拢，却又被分腿器和金属细链固定在原处，只晃得他左脚踝上蝴蝶结缀着的金色小铃铛叮铃叮铃的响了几声。

似乎是觉得桌上这道菜肴有一试的价值，男人随手将酒杯放置在送餐车上，伸手扯开盖文胯间丁字裤左右的活结，脱下别人内裤时随意的姿态如同掀起菜盘上的保温盖，检视着即将入口的菜品。

“呜呜呜！”

感到身下最后的遮蔽物也被扯离，盖文愈发精神紧张，他努力试图挣脱叫喊，但是牢固的口塞将他的语言全都噎成了无法辨认的呜咽声。

紧绷的精神让盖文能清晰感觉到遮住自己性器的薄薄布料滑过肌肤，被扔在身旁的桌面上。他能清楚的意识到，自己裸露的下身已经完全曝露在室内所有人的视线中了，这让他紧张的身体本能地绞紧后穴里那根并不粗大的猫尾肛塞，带动着毛绒绒的猫尾巴扫过桌布，发出细微的沙沙声。

似乎是满意于盖文表现出的羞耻和紧张，正目不转睛注视着这幕的男人微笑了起来，他伸手，熟练的握住肛塞根部，手指拨弄着被强行撑开的穴口边缘，轻轻来回抽插了几下，不出意料地听到前方传来一阵惊慌失措的呜呜声，以及耳边停不下来的铃铛的细碎轻响。

满意于这个肉穴的紧度，第一位客人终于拔出了已经被盖文的体温捂得温暖的肛塞，发现这个紧致小口内已经被涂抹好了草莓味的润滑剂，甜美的香味衬托得被刚才的操弄磨得充血外翻的嫣红嫩肉更美味了。

挑挑眉，男人恶趣味地将猫尾肛塞放在一旁的调料架上，与其它形形色色的玩具整齐划一地摆在一起。

所有的挣扎尝试均告失败，盖文终于无奈死心，接受自己已经是只待宰的羔羊，只能无法反抗的承受今晚将要发生在自己身上的一切的可悲现状。

他听到一声轻微的拉链滑开声，感到自己的双腿被进一步压下，一根阴茎抵上了被润滑剂涂得滑腻柔软的穴口，盖文还没来得及挣扎，那根肉棒就毫不客气地操了进来。

“唔嗯！”

被闷住的尖叫在正在挺腰享受紧致肠道的客人耳里分外动听，他愉悦地扶住“菜肴”的大腿，将对方下半身进一步拖向自己身下，弯下腰调整角度以便干得更深。

他的阴茎并不是特别粗，龟头圆润，所以很容易的就操进了盖文的体内，但是接下来盖文才发现，这根阴茎形状笔直而修长，很轻易地就操到了盖文身体的极深处。他敢发誓，从未有人能把他操得那么深，深到他害怕自己的肠子会被就这样操穿，但他所有的挣扎都是那么微弱，那些扭动摇摆都只能给对方带来更多的快感。

“呜呜…呜呜……”

也许是出于习惯，这位客人一边技巧娴熟的在盖文肠道内左冲右突，寻找着身下人的敏感点，一边握住面前那根还没勃起的深粉色阴茎，配合着自己冲刺的节奏撸动起来。

他的工作无疑十分有效，因为下一瞬间，被口塞盖住的呻吟声就变了味道，那略带苦闷的欲望喘息在室内古典乐声的衬托下显得格外诱人。

被这边的动静吸引，餐桌附近的一位男士缓步走了过来，他身着与第一位客人类似的定制西装，深褐色布料显得他更为沉稳低调。他微笑着靠近桌边，对着正在享受“佳肴”的朋友打着招呼。

“嗨，好久不见了？”

正扶着盖文双腿，有节奏地挺动腰部的年轻男人丝毫没有被熟人看到自己正在进行性交这种私密行为的紧张与尴尬，仿佛他在做的只是吃饭一般普通的活动，他微笑着向来人点头。

“是啊，上次我们见面还是在毕业典礼后的宿舍聚餐上呢，这么多年都过去……”

“唔嗯嗯嗯！！！”

打断他的话语的是身下男人被塞住的高昂尖叫。

两人同时低头，看到被遮住眼睛的盖文脸颊涨红，原本软着的阴茎已经完全涨了起来，直挺挺的戳在男人手中，小腹和臀部一抽一抽的，后穴更用力的绞紧了正在抽插的肉棒，空中赤裸的双足脚趾蜷曲，不住的小幅度踢蹬着，很明显一副被操到了敏感带，爽得不行的模样。

看到盖文这副模样，后来的男人轻轻吹了声口哨，“你的技术还是那么好~”

找到了身下人体内的敏感点，男人开始大开大合的深入抽插，享受着他每一次干到最深处时对方因无法忍受而失控地抽搐扭动，那又紧又热的肠壁激动地缠绕着他，给他带来极大的快感。

忍不住倒抽了一口气，青年顾不得久别重逢的朋友，双手用力握住盖文紧实的大腿，开始向那甜蜜的肉穴进行最后的冲刺——干到肠道最深处的高频抽插残酷的戳刺着盖文的肠道，阴茎配合着节奏被撸动，身体前后传来的过份激烈的快感逼得他在口塞下呜呜叫嚷。

在一下特别深的插入下，被束缚着的男人抽搐着高潮了，叫声被闷在口里，在众人的视线中，这根硬挺的阴茎在抽动的腹肌上喷射出白色的浊液，后穴一缩一缩地含紧了正在奋力操干的超长肉棒，他全身都在冲击下前后摇摆，晃得身上佩戴的锁链和铃铛一阵密集的碰撞轻响，更激起了别人想要残酷对待他的欲望。

例如正站在桌边旁观着这一切的男人。

第一位客人在最后几下用力的冲撞后，抵着盖文的屁股，在这具美味肉体的最深处射出了自己的精液。他爽快的呼出一口气，利索地拔出阴茎用餐巾纸擦了擦，重新放回裤子里，整理好只是稍微有些凌乱的衣装，微笑着看向自己的朋友。

“这个小洞很紧很热，相当棒哦，你要不要也试试？”

如同推荐一道美味的餐点，他这么说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一道菜品即将上桌，请诸位食客稍待片刻，非常感谢~


	2. 第二道菜  汤羹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢客人们的耐心等待~  
现在，第二道菜已经做好，正热腾腾的等待享用呢~~

第二道菜 汤羹

在一旁早已心动的友人向他露出一个心知肚明的笑容。“你的品味一向值得信赖，我一开始就不打算错过的~”  
仿佛为了证明他的话，他笔挺的西裤下早已隆起了可观的弧度，明显已经蓄势待发。  
第一位男士被逗乐了，他笑着摇摇头退到一旁，让出了“用餐”的位置，让他的朋友能更清晰的看到那丰满臀缝中刚被操过、肛口沾满晶亮润滑液，散发着香甜气味的嫣红肉穴。  
暗自咽了咽口水，男人一边快步迈向桌边一边伸手解开裤口，待他站定时，粗大挺翘的阴茎已经完全勃起了，扁圆的龟头像撑开的伞盖，边缘凸出外翻，翘在内裤边一副气势汹汹的模样。  
刚被操到高潮的盖文躺在桌上急促喘息着，他的四肢被拘束器定在原地，神智还沉浸在刚才的快感中回不过神。被射进肠道极深处的精液都还没来得及流出，还在努力收缩的可怜后穴并不知道自己即将马上迎来第二位“食客”。  
很快，宽大的龟头凑过来顶在穴口上蹭了蹭，蘸了些被前一位客人涂抹在因兴奋而有些肿胀的会阴上的润滑剂，在盖文还没来得及反应过来前，一鼓作气撑开括约肌挺进了刚刚还被操开，现在却已经恢复湿滑紧致的肉穴。  
“……唔嗯嗯嗯！！”  
被这突如其来的强势闯入惊得下意识地仰头尖叫，盖文浑身都绷紧了，再次被插入对还在不应期的他来说并没有多少快感，过度的肉体刺激让他忍不住快速摇头，试图摆脱这被再次填满的难耐感觉。  
但被撑开的肉穴依然本能地绞紧了入侵者，想要将对方推出自己内部，这激烈的挤压蠕动爽得阴茎的主人狠狠抽了一口气。  
“天哪！这真是太棒了！”他惊喜的称赞道，“你说得没错，我可不能错过了！”他向着朋友竖起大拇指，然后回过头扶住身下人的大腿专心地摇摆腰部享受起来。

  
盖文现在感觉很不好。  
这根阴茎跟之前那根形状完全不同，它整体弯曲上翘，配合着宽大的龟头，每一次插入都完整的刮蹭过肠道的每一个角落，凸出的尖端正好顶在男人体内的快感之源——前列腺上。  
对方很显然也清楚自身的这点，每一次抽插都刻意顶弄在身下人的敏感带上，刺激得盖文不由自主的抽搐颤抖，后穴随着对方的进攻强烈的收缩绞紧，仿佛极度欢迎被这样对待。  
“噢！噢！天哪……太棒了！”一边抵住对方敏感带小幅度地快速抽插，男人一边衷心赞叹，“这弹性、这紧缩的力度！这次的菜品真是质量上乘的优等品~”  
很明显听到的他的称赞，身下的“菜品”僵硬了一瞬，却被绵密不断的进攻再次操软了身体，只能“呜！呜！”摇头呻吟着，被固定在桌上继续接受这强制的激烈快感。  
被持续不断地摁压住最敏感的粘膜内壁摩擦冲撞，逐渐累积的快感让盖文的呻吟渐渐带上了哭腔，虽然无人照料，但原本软下的阴茎也慢慢重新充血，虽然还没完整勃起，但也颤巍巍的耷在紧实的小腹上，彰显着存在感。  
似乎是终于享受够了这紧致美味的肉穴，更可能是被绞缠吸吮得再也忍受不了，第二位客人低低地吼了一声，握紧臀部的双手猛然发力，生生将盖文的下半身微微抬离桌面，扯得金属链条瞬间绷直的同时，几乎使出全身的力气猛然加快速度，死死抵住内壁刚才反应最激烈的位置，以极高的频率开始最后冲刺。  
“噫！”  
变调的尖叫声从口塞下挤出，这样极致的快乐对现在的盖文来说不异于酷刑，他的双手在手铐里紧握成拳，足尖绷紧僵直，似乎将全身的力气都用来对抗这让人疯狂的感觉上。  
但是他的努力还是不幸败给了对方。  
在这似乎是永不会停止的疯狂撞击中，盖文喉间突然发出一声细微的泣音，原本紧绷着的整个身体软了下去，还未完全勃起的阴茎铃口处慢慢淌出一小洼精液，正在被粗暴操干着的紧致后穴失控的痉挛起来，激得客人倒抽了一口气，再次加快速度，发誓在将这具诱人犯罪的肉体彻底操开，不能再像现在这样，紧得几乎要将他的灵魂都吸吮出来。  
被生生干到了前列腺高潮，脱力的盖文只能彻底敞开双腿，小声呜咽着任由这位客人尽情使用他的身体，直到连续几下重重地挺入，在盖文体内到达最终的高潮。  
像先前的好友一样，第二位客人也没有使用调料架上放置的保险套，而是尽兴地将自己的欲望灌进面前这具美味的肉体里，与之前被射入肠道深处、还没来得及流出的精液混在了一起。  
满意的拔出阴茎塞回裤子，这位先生又恢复成了一位衣冠楚楚的成功人士，他微笑着注视着还没能从快感中回神的盖文，准确的说，是仔细打量着刚才还给他带来极致享受，现在已经被操得红肿外翻，因为糊满润滑剂而显得淫荡不堪的可怜肉穴。  
他沉思了一下，转身浏览手边的调料架，稍微纠结了一会儿，还是拿起了润滑剂还没干透、带着与桌上美食同样香甜气味的黑色猫尾肛塞。  
“挑来看去，还是这根最衬你。”肛塞被抵在湿滑的穴口外，原本需要用些力气才能拔出的大小，现在只是微微一送，已经被操软的小嘴就乖乖含了进去。  
这样的表现让客人有些担心，他举起手啪的一声拍在刚才被他握出了指痕的臀肉上，看到肉穴反射性抽紧，本能地将肛塞又往里咽了咽，牢牢叼住后终于满意了。  
“这样才对嘛，好好的含住了。我们这么辛苦射给你的‘酱汁’，你可不能轻易流出来，那么浪费可是要受到惩罚的啊~”  
虽然是在开玩笑，但是看到那个肉感的屁股哆嗦着再次夹紧了尾巴，第二位客人感到满意极了。  
他拍拍一直在旁边观赏了全程的友人肩膀，两人端着酒杯说笑着走开了。

  
只留下肠道深处含着两人份精液，依然被锁在餐桌上，张开双腿等待不知何时到来的下一位客人再度品尝的盖文警探。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请各位客人稍事休息，下一道菜品将会尽快上桌~


	3.   第三道菜  副菜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的菜品上桌啦~~  
比前两道菜加起来更多的量，希望大家用餐愉快，吃得满足~~

第三道菜 副菜 

好不容易从上一次高潮中恢复神智，盖文默默祈祷着直到这场宴会结束前都不要有客人再对他感兴趣，但是他的心声显然没被神灵听到，只是过了一小会儿，就又有一位客人的脚步声逐渐接近了这张餐桌。

这是一位身着铁灰色高定三件套西装，虽然头发斑白，身材却依然高大健壮的中年绅士，他好整以暇的沿着桌边踱步，用美食家般挑剔的目光鉴赏着这次摆上桌面的“菜品”。虽然被蕾丝眼罩蒙着看不到眼睛，但盖文还残留着欲望红晕的面颊，高挺鼻梁上带着野性感的伤疤，被塞着口塞依然看得出形状美好的水润双唇，看起来很符合这位客人的喜好，就连刚才在被“享用”时盖文忍不住摇头弄歪的黑色猫耳，都只能更衬托出他的可爱。

中年绅士的目光落在盖文因为又有人靠近而紧张起伏的胸肌上，用细绳固定住两片小小的三角形蕾丝布料，只能勉强遮盖住健硕肌肉上两粒凸起的肉粒，细绳在胸口中央打成一个小小的蝴蝶结，吸引着客人们去扯开这份被隐藏起的小小“惊喜”。

但绅士忍住了这份诱惑，他慢慢转向桌子的另一边，带着丝绸手套的指尖轻轻从被固定在空中的脚踝划过，路过被束缚的小腿，感受手下线条流畅的肌肉因为被碰触而瑟缩，绕过黑色皮带与金属分腿器的阻隔，手掌贴着紧绷的大腿内侧一直滑到还残留着淡淡指印，皮肤发红的臀尖，看到因为紧张惊吓吞缩着肛塞，导致猫尾轻轻摆动的红肿后穴，客人满意的微笑起来。

他优雅地解开自己西装外套的纽扣，将外套脱下搁置在一旁的椅背上，只穿着同样铁灰色马甲与白色的真丝衬衫，精致高档的布料很好的勾勒出这位客人强健的身形，也同样勾勒出他胯下巨大的凸起。

感觉塞在后穴的肛塞正在被拔出，虽然明知已经逃不掉，但盖文还是下意识的反抗着夹紧了那根黑色的玩具，仿佛只要肛塞还在，别人就无法再操他似的。当然，他天真的反抗只能让自己更深的感受括约肌被外力强制撑开，露出毫无防备的肉穴的羞耻快感。

客人轻松摘下被堵住的塞子，穴口肌肉那些微的阻力并没有给他造成任何麻烦，只见黑色硅胶滑出湿软柔滑的内壁，因为被强行拔出而外翻的一圈肌肉像张小嘴般微微嘟起，中间殷红的粘膜蠕动着，噗噗地吐出一股股白浊，顺着肛口滴滴哒哒的流了下去，滴在臀下白色的桌布上，晕成一滩湿痕。

耐心等待紧缩的肠道将之前被射入的精液从那张小口慢慢挤出，与之前年轻客人的急躁不同，中年绅士淡定地解开裤子，露出自己刚开始勃起的下体。

腹部浓密的体毛下垂着一根巨大的阴茎，那可以称得上是一根真正的“凶器”了。比高尔夫球还要大些的龟头，其后连接着婴儿手臂般粗长的的茎身，因为过于沉重，这根阴茎微微向下弯垂，但其上狰狞暴起的青筋让它看起来透着一股凶戾之气，似乎能让每一个被它操过的人再也无法忘掉。

并没有摘下丝绸手套，这位客人直接从调料架上拿起一瓶香草味润滑剂，拧开盖子将小半瓶液体淋在了面前正紧张收缩着的肉穴和自己的阴茎上，他用左手的两只手指试着撑开勉力收紧的括约肌，将瓶口对准穴口挤压，冰凉的润滑液被强行填入肠道，甚至有些含不下的部分顺着肛口的缝隙溢出，将“菜肴”的下半身弄得更加泥泞不堪。

看不到自己下身的情景，但被突然灌入的冰凉液体吓了一跳，盖文紧张得“唔唔”直叫，试图躲避后穴被手套布料磨得发疼发痒的异样感。他在拘束器上极力扭动，扯得锁链和铃铛叮当作响，但却还是逃不过穴口被龟头顶住，压迫着括约肌慢慢松开，被再次逐渐占有的命运。

又大又圆的凶器头部准确的抵住被手指撑开的细缝，过多的润滑剂让它有些打滑，中年绅士转而用另一只手扶住自己的阴茎，整个体重压向前方，欣赏着那湿滑肉穴被自己一点点撑开，艰难地扩张到边缘泛白，身体发着抖勉勉强强吞入巨大龟头的过程。

盖文正极力的控制着自己的呼吸，避免因为戴着口塞尖叫而被自己口水呛死的悲惨命运。

他深深的觉得自己刚才已经死了一次了，他不知道自己是怎么做到能吞下那么大的一个玩意儿的，要知道刚被操过两次，他已经没有平时那么紧了，但是这个玩意儿，这个凶器，是他这辈子都不会主动去尝试的尺寸，他甚至怀疑是否会有厂家会生产符合这个尺寸的避孕套，那实在太他妈大了！

肉体上过量的刺激让盖文脑内混乱一片，思绪到处飞舞，只为了逃避不去想接下来他将要承受的是怎样的对待。

而他也很快就不用去想了。

最初的难关进展顺利，中年绅士也微微松了一口气，他可不想弄伤了对方，礼貌如他，如果床伴见了血，那接下来的一切就不会再发生了。幸好，这次的“菜肴”素质良好，弹性极佳，只是一些润滑，就能完好的吞下他的欲望。

被迫张大的小嘴正委屈得一抽一抽地含吮着噎住它的巨物，好不容易稍微适应了，却惊恐的发现这根粗大的肉棒正在逐步向内插入，坚定不移地干了进来，将狭窄的肠道彻底扩张、填满。

在润滑剂的帮助下，第三位客人慢慢的把自己插入盖文体内，感受着温热柔软的肠壁紧紧裹缠着怒张的阴茎，身下人的大腿肌肉紧绷，小腹抽动着，显然吞咽得十分艰难，但被压迫到极限的肉体最终还是将他的整个长度都彻底含入了体内。肉穴边缘被撑得光滑没有一丝褶皱，盖文能感受到客人下体茂密的体毛正骚弄着他敏感的括约肌，同样沉重的阴囊压在盖文挺翘的屁股上。

握紧拳头，盖文小口小口急促喘息着——太大了，太深了，他感觉自己整个人都被彻底塞满了，那根肉棒简直要操到他的胃里！他甚至怀疑正在干着自己的不是一个人类，而是一匹马或者什么其它的怪物！他觉得他的屁股这辈子再也闭不起来了！

确认了已经将小穴操到最深处，第三位客人长长地松了一口气。要知道，很少有人能彻底吞下这个尺寸的阴茎，也因此很少有人能完整享受它带来的快乐，而现在，眼前这只被捆缚着的小黑猫，将得以获得这份难得的奖励。

摆动腰部，好不容易吞入的粗大被缓缓抽出，括约肌感受到阴茎上鼓起的青筋一点点通过穴口退出肠道，直到只剩下巨大的龟头满满塞在穴口，又重新开始慢慢插入。

黑色的眼罩下，盖文闭着眼哆嗦着，喉间小小的呜咽在口塞的遮挡下没人听见。

他已经被彻底操开了。

他感觉到自己的肠道在一次次强势侵入中被操得失去了弹性，变成了与那根肉棒形状一样的柔软肉袋，在每一次被干到深处时严丝合缝地裹夹住对方，讨好地从各个方面殷勤按摩绞缠，给这位将它彻底征服的凶厉君主带来极致的快感。

而对方也仁慈的犁过他内壁上每一寸敏感点，特别是那粗得过份的茎身，无时不刻不再压迫着他的前列腺，每一次抽插都给予盖文下半身过电般的剧烈快感。

被巨物操到底部时肠壁后方前列腺被持续压迫的快乐传到盖文无人理会的肉棒上，他的阴茎慢慢恢复了硬度，随着节奏缓慢的抽插在盖文肚子上摇摇摆摆，他被生生操到勃起了。

享受着这个难得一见的美味肉穴，感受着被束缚着的乖顺肉体臣服于他的巨根之下，第三位客人非常满意本次宴会的安排，他想起了刚才看到的景象，突然心中一动。

“……唔噫！”

客人向前倾身的动作让欲望更深地挤压入盖文体内，他觉得肺里的空气都要被操进体内的阳具挤出胸腔，口中发出漏气般的嘶声，被压向两侧的双腿微微颤抖着，一副已经被压榨到极限的可怜模样。

中年绅士探身伸手向盖文剧烈起伏的胸口中间，轻易拉开了那个黑色系绳打成的蝴蝶结，瞬间，柔软的布料向左右滑开，再也遮不住那两颗早已充血挺立、嫣红肿胀的乳珠，褐色的乳晕衬托着两个乳夹上镶嵌着的大粒珍珠在明亮的灯光下闪烁出温润的光泽。

过份厚实的胸肌在带着手套的掌下颤抖着，盖文害怕自己一直敏感得过份的乳头让现在的情况变得更加糟糕，但是他的身体还是诚实地暴露了这个几乎致命的弱点。

只是轻微地拨弄，身下人就发出抽噎的哭声，捻住轻轻扭动，腰部就不由自主的弹起，稍微用力拉扯一下乳夹，肿胀的乳珠在胸前被扯成长锥形，带着哭腔的尖叫被口塞噎在喉中，本以为已经被撑到了极限的肠道近乎痉挛的夹缩着体内的巨物，叠加的快感让自诩为绅士的客人都忍不住更恶劣地揪弄起这两颗意外的“惊喜”，只为了挖掘出更深的快乐。

对于男性而言有些过于柔软厚实的胸肌被抓握揉捏得泛红发烫，早已肿胀不堪的乳头被玩弄得愈发敏感，在乳夹和指尖的双重折磨下红得几乎要滴出血来，每一次触碰都能让这具已经被彻底操开的肉体再度颤抖着缩紧，徒劳地试图将体内的凶兽推出穴口，却惹得对方更加用力地挺进，发誓要这具身体彻底臣服在它所给予的快感之下。

随着时间的推移，逐渐累积的快感让绅士慢慢失去了控制，深重的操干变得愈发快速，每一次都操到最深处，强劲的撞击力度让囊袋拍在屁股上的啪啪声连成一片，几乎压过了大厅里播放的轻柔音乐。

盖文早就被操得叫都叫不出来了，眼罩下绿色的眸子无神地半睁着，过量的快感与折磨让他泪眼朦胧，但流下的泪水被黑色眼罩默默吸收，没有任何人能看到。他的牙关也不再衔着口塞，而是半张着唇，任由吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角溢出流下面颊。

桌上的人四肢无力的安静承受着凶猛的操干，只有完全勃起的肉棒和在被拉拽乳头时紧缩的肉穴表明他还参与在这场激烈的性交中，这种乏味的表现不免让客人感到些许无聊，他有意加快了腰部操弄的频率，同时双手捏住两枚乳夹上的珍珠，啪的向上扯离已经被折磨许久的肿胀乳头。

嗓子里呛出半声哭叫，被操得几乎没了力气的盖文无法控制的射了，白色的精液在空中划出一道弧线，洒落在他泛红的胸腹之间。中年绅士用力操进因为生理性痉挛而紧缩着的内壁，停在温热湿滑的肠道深处，一边享受着非自主收缩带来的全方位快感，一边将积攒许久的精液射进了这具已经完全臣服于他的肉体。

第三位客人在盖文体内停留了很久，尽情享受够桌上的“美味”，直到收缩的肠道将他阴茎内残留的精液完全吸吮干净，他才意犹未尽地退了出来。

高潮过后尺寸仍旧相当可观的肉棒裹着晶亮透明的润滑剂被肉红色的小口缓缓吐出，肉体摩擦间发出黏稠的水声，巨大的龟头被拔出的瞬间，还有仿佛开启酒瓶塞时那种轻微地“啵”的一声响起。

好不容易脱离了暴君的占有，被过度撑开的括约肌却依然张成一个圆形的小口，虽然边缘颤抖着极力想要收缩，但仍能轻易瞧见内里抽搐着的肉壁，涂满润滑剂的肠道粘膜闪耀着湿滑的水光。

一开始就被客人灌入体内的大量润滑剂在后来剧烈的操干中又被挤出了体外，现在盖文敞开的双腿间，无法闭合的穴口外、整个会阴、臀缝乃至腿根，全都糊满了散发着香草气息的晶亮水剂，在仍然努力蠕动收缩的肉穴映衬下，显出一种异常淫荡下流的诱人模样。

从裤兜里掏出一块真丝手帕，“用餐”完毕的绅士细致优雅地擦干净了自己的分身，收入裤中，又极为有礼地以轻柔不刺激肉体的力道擦干净了自己刚才在那被束缚着的双腿间造成的一片狼藉。

看着被大略清理干净的“用餐区域”，只除了被操得充血的括约肌和还是不能完全闭合的肉洞，其它部分已经看不出刚才这里承受了多么激烈情事的样子，绅士满意的微笑着，将已经沾满脏污的手帕和被润滑剂打湿的手套一起扔到桌角下的垃圾桶里，正要转身离开，旁边传来一声惊喜的叫声。

“叔父！真的是你？！”

一位穿着十分时尚、浑身衣饰看起来就像那种艺术先锋设计的昂贵小众作品的高大人影快步走了过来。

他的声音还介于青年和少年之间，很显然年纪并不大，而且从他对中年绅士的称呼也可以看出，他的确是这位客人的晚辈。

看到意想不到的人出现在这里，这位绅士神情里没有一丝动摇，他审视的目光中带着无言的威压，让靠近的青年无意识的降低了说话的音量。

“没想到叔父你也会来参加这种聚会呀？”想到了什么，青年脸上露出了一个“男人们都知道”的笑容，感兴趣的问道，“感觉怎么样？”他边说边用眼神示意着身旁的餐桌。

“这次的味道如何？”

中年绅士风度十足的点头赞许。“非常美味。”

“啧，”青年咋舌，“早知道我应该动作快点，刚才就去尝尝的。”他有些惋惜，“被叔父你操过之后再怎么样也不能用了吧？”他又用眼神示意的瞟了一眼自己长辈的胯下。

晚辈不礼貌的仪态没有让绅士眉头皱一下，他中肯地回答了对方的问题。“不，这次的菜肴体力充沛，弹性十足，敏感度上佳，我和他都获得了愉快而充分的享受。”

领悟到对方的言下之意，青年惊喜道，“他还没被叔父你操坏掉吗！那我一定要让他试试…”他拍了拍自己的裆部。“我才刚弄好的！保证让每个被我上的人都会彻底爽翻掉！”

说罢，他兴冲冲的转身向陈列着“菜肴”的餐桌走了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心就爆了字数，我要克制啊！后面还有两道菜没上呢！  
这章一不小心写重手了，把盖文玩哭了，只好捂着胸口的良心咬牙往下写！  
盖文你是个警察！你要坚持到最后啊！【泥垢！】


	4. 第四道菜  主菜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主菜终于上桌了！开心！  
前一道副菜不小心爆了字数，虽然我已经尽力，但是主菜的字数还是未能超过……  
不过我可以保证！质量还是很高的！！  
请诸位客官放心品尝！！！

第四道菜 主菜

穿着昂贵休闲鞋的步伐轻快跳跃，这位潮流青年与他的叔父一样绕着餐桌仔细打量着桌上被束缚着的盖文，但与他沉稳安静的叔父不同的是，他是个话多的年轻人，而且相当喜欢自言自语。

“哇唔，”他观察着盖文胸肌上十分显眼的肿胀艳红的乳珠，和旁边桌布上随意丢弃的珍珠乳夹，“乳头涨得这么厉害，看起来简直能挤出奶了，叔父下手可真重！”

打量的目光落在沾满盖文自己精液的小麦色腹部上，“嗯嗯，阴茎的形状挺好看，只射了两次，量还挺多，耐力的确不错啊~”

他转过桌边，伸手拨弄了一下系在盖文悬在空中的左脚踝上的小铃铛，听着那精致的脆声轻响，轻轻一笑，“这小东西可真招人喜欢。”

脚步声在盖文双腿间停下，看着虽然已经被清理干净，但还未能完全合拢的红肿肉穴，青年有些惊讶。“咦，这么快就能恢复得这么好了？据我所知，之前被叔父操过的那些洞，没个一两天根本合不起来啊？”

听到他的话，仿佛是受到了惊吓，盖文那泛红的屁股哆嗦了一下，括约肌抽动着，小小的穴口又往里缩了缩。

盖文的反应显然逗乐了年轻人，他故意提高音量道，“不行，我还是不放心，万一里面已经被叔父彻底玩松了，那我玩起来就没意思了，我得先试一试。”

他胡乱在调料架上翻找查看，把那些情趣玩具拨弄得铛啷作响，一边翻动一边愉悦的观察着桌上的“菜肴”被这些声音吓得轻轻哆嗦起来，金属链被扯得左右摇晃。

这反应真是太可爱了！青年想着。

他从那堆玩具里挑出一根连株棒，柔软有弹性的硅胶珠在弹性把手上串成长长的一串，珠子不算大，毕竟如果直径太大的话就无法测试出盖文的“松紧度”了。

随意抓了瓶无色无味的普通润滑剂淋在玩具上，年轻人握着把手用类似击剑的姿势将珠串尖端对准了那几乎已经完全闭合的殷红肉穴，轻轻往里戳了戳，硅胶珠串的头两颗轻易的就挤开穴口滑进了肠道。

“呜呜呜！”还在酸麻中的括约肌又被挑弄撑开，盖文眼角又开始溢出泪水，屁股本能抽动着想要将这该死的异物推挤出去，但当那两颗珠子真的乖乖往后退出时他又有了更糟糕的预感。

果然，下一秒，那两颗珠子再次闯入了肉穴，这次还连着它们后面的同伴，一下涌入了四颗、不，五颗硅胶珠。

青年手持握把，试探着来回抽插眼前这看起来非常可口美味的肉穴，看着随着每一次推进那张小嘴被迫一颗颗咽下粉红色的硅胶圆球，再随着他手上的动作被迫再次吐出，玩具上晶亮的润滑液在这个过程中涂抹上被操得抽搐外翻的括约肌，仿佛这张小嘴在贪婪品尝着粉色糖果时还流下了饥渴的口水，简直让人欲罢不能。

不知不觉间，还露在空气中的只剩下青年手中的握把了，整串珠棒8颗硅胶珠都已经操入柔软湿滑的肠道，括约肌和内壁都被那反复进出的珠子们磨得又痒又酸，抽动着绞含住它们，试图阻止它们继续兴风作浪，这让青年试图抽出珠串的动作都受到了明显的阻力，他十分惊喜。

“哇，都被那样操过了还能吸得这么紧，果然像叔父说的一样弹性十足啊，看来我一定能玩得很爽了！”年轻人手上用力，快速将整串硅胶珠拉出小穴，珠串快速碾压过括约肌的剧烈快感让桌上的盖文闷闷的哭叫着仰起头，身体抽动着弹了起来。

“喔哦……真的好敏感！”没想到自己随意的一个动作就能让对方做出如此痴态，青年激动得裤子里的阴茎都跳了跳，迫不及待的马上要操进这敏感湿滑的紧致肉穴。

他动作利索地拉下裤子上的松紧带，勃起的阴茎已经急不可待的弹了出来，高高的昂起圆滑的龟头，一幅时刻准备着冲锋陷阵的样子。他的阴茎尺寸并不能和他的叔父那根可怕的凶器相比，还在正常范围内，但是这根勃起的阴茎茎身并不是一根光滑的直杆，上面密密麻麻的镶嵌满小小的圆珠凸起，这让这根阴茎一瞬间看上去并不像人类的性器官，更像是某些重口的怪异成人玩具。

看到自己下体的模样，青年明显更兴奋了。虽然明知盖文看不到，但他还是得意的摆摆腰，“足足48颗入珠！我今天才刚弄好的，你是第一个享受到这根家伙的人，好好感受一下，保准让你欲仙欲死哦！”

一边说着，他一边在手上倒满润滑液，涂抹在自己的阴茎上。因为阴茎表面并不平整，手掌的压力通过入珠传导到茎身上，爽快的感觉让青年自己都哆嗦了一下，他小口抽着气，“哦哦哦！好舒服！天哪，我真该早点弄这个的！太爽了！”

涂好了润滑的异形阴茎牢牢的抵上还在抽搐的肉穴，圆滑龟头周围一圈冠状沟下镶嵌的入珠被包皮勾勒出蛮横的轮廓，青年摁住盖文想要后退的腰部，将肉刃尖端埋入刚刚被珠串开拓过的湿软穴口。

括约肌被逐渐撑开，龟头伞状边缘硬质的小球挤压着肿胀的肌肉与粘膜，异样的快感麻痹了盖文的腰际，被锁在桌上的他本来就没有多少逃避的空间，盖文很快就放弃了挣扎，低喘着气老老实实的被摁在桌上仰躺着任由热爱玩闹的年轻人将他当成自己“玩具”的第一个试用品。

有些艰难的吞咽下因为周围一圈入珠而大了不少的龟头，敏感的内壁抽动着磨蹭挤压那些皮肤下的硬质圆珠，好奇的感受这被细密凸起研磨的新奇快感。年轻人只是刚插入了头部，就被吸得爽得直抽气，他掐紧了盖文紧实的腰肢，用力摆动自己腰部，一口气将怒张的阳具整个塞进紧缩着的肉道！

啪的一声肉体拍打声，这毛躁的直插入底的动作让盖文整个人都绷紧了，阴茎上密密麻麻的凸起圆珠起起伏伏地轮着快速磨过已经被撑开的括约肌，被高速不间断从各个方向撑开又收缩再撑开的剧烈快感让他的叫声都憋在喉中，最终只流出喘不上气一样低低的呜咽。

青年同样有些不好受，正在剧烈收缩的肠道全方位的按摩着他的阴茎，带动着上面植入的入珠挤压着海绵体，刺激度比之前翻了不止一倍。

这真是太他妈舒服了！青年在心里骂起了脏话。

他一时不敢抽动，只得伸出一只手掐着自己的阴茎根部充当阴茎环，害怕自己就这么直接射出来，那可就把脸丢光了！好不容易缓过这阵射精感，青年又重新振作起来，垫垫脚积蓄力气准备继续鏖战，他的新玩具功能可还没全试完呢！

看着盖文小腹急促起伏，感受到对方体内剧烈的绞缠，青年知道对方也爽得很，他开心的拍拍掌下弹力十足的丰满屁股，“准备好了哦，我要开始操你了！”

话音未落，肠道内蛰伏的怪兽就剧烈的动作了起来！

满是瘤节的阴茎快速抽出穴口，又以同样迅速的动作猛的操进肠道深处，内壁粘膜与括约肌同时被研磨的猛烈快感让被捆着双手张着腿的盖文只能摇头扭腰以缓解这过分的刺激，呜呜的低泣被口塞所阻拦反而更煽动起年轻人的施虐欲。

他一边发着狠的操着桌上无法反抗的男人，一边满口称赞着，“天哪你可真会吸！你下面的小嘴到底是饿了多久？我叔父的大屌都没能喂饱你？”狠狠两下深操，激得口塞下挤出两声高昂的哭叫。

“怎么办？我从来没上过像你这么棒的小穴，我可真不想只尝这么一次就算了！”他一边摆腰一边有些懊恼，随即又高兴起来，“对了，我找宴会主办方把你买下来吧？！”

仿佛对于自己的灵光一闪非常得意，青年缓下操干的节奏，开始九浅一深的慢慢操弄着红肿充血的肉穴。“我家的客厅里就有一张漂亮的餐桌，你可以躺在那上面。你的工作就是每天躺在那上面等着被我操，或者我叔父来做客的时候，我也可以用你款待他，他肯定很乐意！”感觉身下的肉体颤抖着再次缩紧，似乎是回忆起刚才被他叔父操得死去活来的可怕快感，青年笑着逗弄道。

“不过只有我们两个人操你就太浪费了，你肯定不满足吧？对了，我的那些好友们，他们肯定也会喜欢你的！”他语气十分兴奋，“我要在家里办个party！不像这里这么正式，我们可以玩更多‘有趣’的游戏！”

“我们可以一起享用你，毕竟你身上的洞不止一个，你说我们不停的射上多少次，才能把你这贪婪的小嘴喂饱呢？”他再次开始快速冲刺，同时手指恶意地抠弄着被操得发烫、肿得几乎透明的括约肌，激得身下的肉体近乎痉挛的颤抖。“或者我可以举办一个比赛？定制一个大圆桌，把你绑在上面，我们十个人在桌边站成一圈，转动桌子，你的可口小穴停在谁面前谁就可以操你？最后谁能把你操到失禁，他就是比赛的冠军！”

似乎是为自己这个绝妙的主意而感到欣喜，青年一边下着死力操干着身下只能哽咽哭叫却无法反抗的男人，一边伸手到自己右边睾丸肉袋上摸索着。似乎是摸到了什么，他动动手指摁下了开关。

瞬间，已经湿透的肉穴内传来细微的马达声，剧烈的震动感给盖文已经濒临极限的肉体带来更强烈的刺激！

48颗入珠像48个微型的小拳头，快速蹦跳着击打被操得发红的内壁，被刺激到抽搐的粘膜反射性收缩裹紧这些作乱的暴力份子，却被更残酷的反抗攻击。青年抽着气凶狠地摆动腰部，把身下湿乎乎的肉穴插成字面意义的“汁水四溅”——随着阴茎每一次从括约肌中抽出，其上裹满的透明液体就会被高速震颤着的入珠甩飞出去，溅到盖文整个赤裸的下体，将他的腿根臀下弄得湿乎乎一片。

“哇唔！你可真是会出水啊！”被这幅景象惊到，青年感叹道，“我可没倒那么多润滑液，这些都是你被操得自己流出来的肠液吧？”听到他言语的男人呜咽着夹吮后穴，仿佛是想试图阻止那些证明他淫荡不堪的液体继续流出，却适得其反的刺激得青年故意更用力的扭着腰用自己的肉棒在他湿热的肠道内转动划圈，搅得肠道里传出阵阵粘稠黏腻的水声。

年轻人几乎整个人压在盖文身上剧烈的撞击起伏，顶弄间盖文脚踝上的铃铛不停叮叮当当密集轻响，这吸引了整个大厅里相当多人的目光，当大家看到他胯间明显被改造过的阴茎正在奋力操干着桌上呜咽哭叫扭动抽搐着的“菜肴”，众人纷纷感兴趣的靠了过来，一同欣赏起这难得的一幕“演出”。

内部被高速震动按摩同时又被深操的快感太过强烈，又被对方的话语羞辱激得羞愤不已，盖文咬紧口塞呜呜哭叫着，双手奋力挣扎，却依然被皮革与铁链固定在原地，被拘束着的双腿肌肉紧绷，足弓弯曲，脚趾不断的蜷曲又伸开，用最细微的肢体语言表述着他正享受到多么绝顶的快乐。

再也承受不住，一声口塞都无法堵住，包含着浓浓欲望的高昂哭叫后，盖文瘫软了下去，只见他小腹肌肉抽动，斜搭在上面未曾勃起的阴茎铃口处慢慢流出一些稀薄的白浊，顺着肌肉的线条流到肚脐，聚成了小小的一滩。

这是今晚他第二次被干到了前列腺高潮。

因为高潮而本能抽搐着的肠壁终于压过了体内那些暴动的珠子，强力的全面挤压让青年爽得再也说不出话，他只能小口抽着气恶狠狠地最后狠操了几下这销魂的肉穴，略有些不甘心的将自己的精液射入这张饥渴的小嘴中。

感应到主人的高潮，入珠们停止了震动，重新安静下来，但它们的存在感依然十分强烈，当年轻人抽出阴茎时，按摩括约肌造成的抽搐挤压让他和盖文都发出长长的喘息，让人心生动摇，很想再次插入进这敏感的肉洞，听他发出更多销魂的哭声。

等青年满意的离开桌边，收拾好自己那根被改造过、让他心满意足的“玩具”，一直沉默站立在房间角落的男侍者走进了人群中。

这位高大英俊的男侍身着笔挺的制服，雕塑般的面孔让人赏心悦目，黑色马甲将他的腰线勾勒出完美的弧度，梳理整齐的头发纹丝不乱，额前一小缕头发微微垂下，额角一个LED光环正稳定的闪耀着蓝色的辉光。

这是一名英俊的男性仿生人侍者。

他站在刚刚“用餐完毕”的桌边，有礼地向看过来的客人们鞠躬行礼，然后轻轻开口道。

“各位尊敬的先生，本次宴会已近尾声，不知诸位对本日的安排是否满意？主办方为了表示对大家参加本次宴会的感谢，现在即将奉上小小的余兴表演作为餐后甜点，请各位随意享用。”

他转身，迈着稳定的步伐走向躺在桌上，全身赤裸着被蒙住双眼的盖文警探。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于只剩最后一道 甜点啦！！  
我会努力煮好这最后一道菜的！！！  
各位客人请耐心等待，谢谢~~


	5. 第五道菜  甜品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让诸位客人久等啦！！！  
最后这道，我精心烹制的甜点终于做好啦【撒花】~  
请大家不要着急，慢慢品尝，谢谢！

第五道菜 甜品

仿生人侍者首先弯腰从桌下的暗格中取出一直保持着温度的湿毛巾，覆上盖文糊着半干精液的胸腹部，细致的擦拭干净，又转而扶住盖文紧绷的双腿，为他将股间和腿根上被涂抹溅到的滑液逐一清理掉，整理好他腿间的一片狼藉，将已经被解开扔到一边、已经没有用处的蕾丝内衣，几乎从头发上滑落的装饰猫耳都收拾干净，放在送餐车里推到一边。

现在除了盖文臀下一大片因为湿润而显得颜色更深的白色桌布外，整张餐桌、包括餐桌上陈列的“菜品”又恢复了干净整洁，这也说明，一场精心策划的精彩表演即将开始——

侍者重新走回桌边，右手虚抚自己的下腹部，语气平静地向诸位客人介绍接下来的节目内容。

“各位尊敬的客人，我安装了模控生命最新开发的情趣型S1配件X-09号，功能是可以在进行性交的过程中进行产卵行为。”

没有理会围观人群中传来的细微骚动，他平静的继续介绍，“我的体腔内预存了二十颗可溶性凝胶制作的‘卵’，待会我将逐一将这种卵产入——”他示意了一下桌上因为听到这段话而明显紧张起来的盖文，“……‘菜品’的体内，诸位客人可以轻松欣赏这个表演过程。”他停顿了一瞬，“或者作为助兴，客人们可以参与竞猜，猜猜看——他的体内最多能容下多少颗卵呢？”

“那卵有多大？！”兴奋的年轻声音很明显来自刚“品尝”过盖文的青年。

“凝胶卵仿制于鸡蛋的形状和平均尺寸，直径约5cm。”一边报出数据，仿生人一边用修长的手指比出一个圈，向观众们示意道具的实际尺寸。

“哇呜，这么大？”年轻人感叹，“我觉得他那么紧，最多能吞下……八个？”他脸上的表情很明显在回味着刚才操干的小穴的味道。

他的叔父轻轻摇头，“我觉得他很有潜力，十个应该还在他的承受范围内。”毕竟那个甜蜜的肉穴能将他超乎寻常的粗大彻底吞下，他非常看好盖文的潜力。

并没有关注客人们的讨论，仿生人侍者表情冷静的解开制服裤头，展示出已经做好准备工作，随时可以开始表演的S1配件。

“咦，好像没啥出奇的嘛？”爱玩的青年毫不介意的凑近观察仿生人的胯部，那里安装着一根外观和普通性爱仿生人差不多的肉色阴茎，粗细均匀笔挺，但是尺寸相当普通，这不由得让他有些失望。

“本款配件是由特殊材质构成，延展性极佳，凝胶卵可通过配件内的管道进入人体，可保证对身体无伤害。”仿生人仿佛是在朗诵说明书的语气让青年没了深究的兴趣，只示意让表演尽快开始。

满足了客人的求知欲，英俊的仿生人额角黄光一闪而逝，又重回稳定的蓝色，他迈步靠近桌边，一手扶住已经勃起的S1配件，一手用拇指轻轻插入紧张得不停收缩的穴口，将柔嫩红肿的媚肉拨开一条小缝，在音频接收器听到盖文因为含着口塞而显得有些虚弱的呻吟的同时，将自己的龟头插入了刚才被他亲手清理干净的肉体中。

“……唔嗯嗯嗯……”

随着仿生人一点点操进湿滑的肉穴，酸胀不已的括约肌传来新的快感，刚刚因热毛巾而稍微放松的身体再度紧张起来，但缓慢的进入并没有给身体带来太大负担，盖文发出的喘息也显得柔软绵长，像只乖顺的猫咪在接受着抚摸。

整根阴茎完整的滑入了温热的肠道内，这次的粗细对今晚已经备受考验的内壁来说过于亲切了，盖文甚至没有太大感觉，当他心理和身体都不自觉的开始放松时，却听到围在自己身体周围的客人们发出小小的惊呼。

他们看到，被红肿肉穴含吮着的仿生阴茎根部鼓起了一个大包，那团隆起顺着阴茎的方向逐渐滑向前方，很快抵在紧缩的括约肌上。被突然触碰的肌肉吓得颤抖了一下，本能的勒紧了含在体内的肉棒企图阻止团块的前进。

但那当然是不可能的。

仿生人只是轻轻摆动腰部，阴茎稍微退出紧张的穴口，又迅速操了进去，被摩擦敏感点的快感和前进的冲力让那团鼓起的肉包噗的一下闯过了括约肌的阻拦，顺利塞进人类的身体。

“诶唔唔！?”

盖文整个身体都惊得向上弹起，口塞下是惊慌失措的尖叫，他本能地扭着腰试图逃跑，但身体里阴茎上的肉结牢牢的卡住了他，让他只能徒劳地在那根阴茎上扭动着操着他自己，除了给他带来更多的快感之外，什么也得不到。

他精彩的表现明显取悦了客人们，这也让他们更加专注的观赏接下来的表演。

很快盖文的挣扎就弱了下去，他的喘息变得沉重而压抑，似乎在忍耐着什么，这时依然表情冷淡的仿生人开口了，“现在第一粒凝胶卵即将成功产入。被卵撑开后，仿生龟头的直径可达6CM，足以完全压迫体内的前列腺从而获得强烈的快感……”

“唔嗯嗯……嗯……”身体轻轻抽搐着，虽然肉眼无法看到，但盖文带着欲望的苦闷呻吟让所有人都能明白现在的他正感受着仿生人口中描写的情况，那一粒充满弹性的人造卵正在通过人工阴茎的管道一路碾过被迫撑开的肉壁，慢慢地、无可阻挡地滑入他的体内，在将龟头撑成一团巨物后，被产在湿热柔滑的肠道深处，沉甸甸地压迫着内壁，继续折磨着他。

一阵持续的紧绷过后，躺在床上的人体微微放松下来，很显然那粒凝胶卵已经脱离了龟头成功产入，这降低了对盖文身体的刺激，让他能稍微缓一缓呼吸。但浅浅低低的喘息声还没持续多久，熟悉的压迫感又从肛口袭来，于此同时还有双腿间仿生人响起的淡漠声线。

“第二粒卵正在产入。”

就这样，一次又一次，每一粒卵的进入都是一场快感的折磨，而每一粒新的卵被产在体内后，都会将它们之前的同伴向肠道更深处推挤，这时仿生人就会轻轻抽插几下，帮助这些充满弹性的球体滑得更深，将已经备受压迫的肠道填得更满。盖文就在这缓慢的节奏中不断挣扎扭动，他所有的呜咽与哭叫都是客人们品味这场盛宴的助兴曲。

渐渐地，他的力气已不足以支撑更大的动作，只能四肢发软的躺在桌上，让仿生人一边报数一边将那些该死的凝胶制品推入他的体内。当然，他不再挣扎的原因更可能的是他那因为被人造卵填满而鼓胀如怀孕4、5个月女性的腹部在每一次剧烈动作时都让那些光滑的异物在肠道内来回滑动，不断压迫着他的内壁，让他时刻感受着这强烈到痛苦的快乐。

喉间溢出低低的哭喘，透过口塞已经是模糊难辨的低哼，盖文觉得自己已经字面意义的被完全填满。他感到自己小腹的皮肤紧绷，每一次吸气肺部都无法完全扩张，就好像身体里的内脏都被那些该死的卵挤到了胸腔里，而它们，则将他像个肉袋子似的塞得满满的，他深刻的怀疑，那该死的仿生人哪怕再产下一颗卵，他就会整个人被撑到爆炸。

就在盖文在被欲望折磨的同时在自己脑中疯狂诅咒那该死的宴会承办人和那该下地狱的塑料仿生人时，那该下地狱的塑料仿生人停止了动作。

他的人工阴茎已经几乎完全退出了盖文的肠道，只还有那个龟头塞在殷红的小口里，被括约肌紧紧含住，因为吞下了太多东西而微微外鼓。他抬头望向周围正兴致盎然观看表演的客人们。

“诸位尊敬的客人们，我们的‘菜品’已经被卵填满了，接下来的节目内容诸位可以自行选择，一，模拟孕育放置PLAY；二，排卵PLAY。”他拿出一个透明的、足有鹅蛋大的椭圆肛塞向观众进行展示，“如果选择放置PLAY，我将会使用这个肛塞将卵堵在‘菜品’肚子里，大家可以通过触摸与它进行互动；如果选择排卵PLAY，我将会将最后一个卵产入后，由‘菜品’自行逐一排出。”

看得正带劲的青年有些遗憾，“就不能两个都表演吗？”他很没规矩的伸出手轻轻压按了一下那鼓胀出明显弧度的小腹，耳边传来又一声闷住的充满欲望的哭叫。

“很遗憾，”仿生人并未阻止年轻客人不礼貌的举止，“如果两个项目都进行表演，所耗时间太长，有可能延误客人们之后的工作安排。”

“没错，”头发斑白的绅士看了看表，“我之后还有会议要参加。那么，我投票选第二个。”

年轻人遗憾的收回手耸耸肩，“那我跟着叔父选。”

其他的客人也陆续表态，同意了这个选择。

仿生人侍者点点头，“了解，节目选单确认为选项二，排卵PLAY。”说完，从他的S1配件处又推出了一枚人造卵，抵住肛口噗的滑入抽搐着的括约肌内，与此同时，人造阴茎的龟头也退出了穴口，完全离开了这具刚刚被他彻底塞满的肉体。

“本次产卵表演，成功在“菜品”体内产下的凝胶卵共计13枚。接下来开始的节目是排卵PLAY。”在众人小小的惊叹声中，仿生人侍者淡漠的报出之前客人们竞猜的答案。

头晕脑胀的盖文低低的哼着，一时还没回过神来，只是本能的感觉一直塞在穴口的东西拔了出去，于是急匆匆的收紧了括约肌，试图闭合后穴以免再有什么奇怪的东西闯入。但他很快发现，虽然已经没有东西从外部插入他的体内，但是他体内被塞满的异物却在肠道的压迫下迫切的想要出去。

不行！泪眼汪汪的盖文隔着蕾丝眼罩望着围绕在自己下体方向的人影们，被操已经是他的极限了，被围观排卵实在是超出了他的羞耻底线！

客人们饶有兴致的观赏着桌上被彻底填满的多肉屁股肌肉跳动着，因为吃得太多而向外略微鼓起的红肿小嘴一张一合，每次张开时，大家都能看到小半颗透明的凝胶卵滑了出来，但贪吃的小嘴坚决不肯将其吐出，括约肌努力收缩着，又将滑出的卵身吞了回去，但很快屁股又哆嗦着任由那颗凝胶卵偷溜出一个头，又被努力吞咽回去。

但是酸胀的肌肉坚持不了太久，被操松的小穴没办法一直含住那么多滑溜溜的蛋，盖文的努力最终还是失败了，他带着哭腔，呻吟着排出了第一颗卵。

完全透明的凝胶制品撑开了酸软的括约肌，大家能看到内里的肠壁殷勤地吸附在卵身上，一抽一抽的蠕动着，将这枚一头圆一头尖、湿乎乎闪着水光的卵型玩具推出湿热的体内，落在洁白的桌布上，发出“啵~”的一声轻响。

有了第一颗，当然就会有第二颗，第三颗。就当客人们着迷于观赏“菜品”一边呻吟一边产出透明的卵时，他们惊喜的发现，这颗被推到穴口边的水凝卵不再是透明的，而是柔软的浅黄，看起来就像一颗真正的鸡蛋被放入了人类体内，它正在努力突破括约肌的束缚，在红肿的肛口处轻轻滑动，就要诞生到这个世界。

噗的一下，当这颗颜色和形状都相当拟真的蛋型玩具伴随着又一声绵软的闷哼落到桌面上时，很多观众才发现自己已经屏住呼吸好一会儿，只为了不错过它从那殷红肉穴中挤出的那瞬间，那种颠倒错乱混合着情色的妖异景象，吸引着这里所有的人。

慢慢的，观众们察觉，透明卵与仿真卵是以不规律分布随机产出的，这让人在观赏时有种不确定的惊喜感，但它们都统一的尖端向里，较圆润的那头向外，这更方便它们滑入肠道深处，也略微增加了排出的阻力。让人不由得感叹，模控生命的设计师们为了提高用户体验真是煞费苦心。

一开始因为体内含着的卵数量较多，腹内压力较大，盖文无法控制的收缩肠道被迫将它们排出，慢慢的，他体会到了那些滑腻的卵滑过肠道敏感带时带来的异样快感，以及那充满弹性的物质挤出括约肌的一瞬间酸麻舒适的排泄感。随着他的肚子一点点小下去，他的阴茎却一点点硬了起来。

低低喘息着，又一颗透明卵从肛口掉了下来，落在已经在桌面上或同样透明或是乳黄色、堆成一小堆的凝胶卵上，被它充满弹性的同伴们反弹起来，砸回了男人的臀边，吓得盖文屁股一缩，将下一颗即将吐出的卵又咽了回去。

观众们极有默契的同声低笑着，看着那个屁股颤巍巍的犹豫着，又渐渐放松，一颗透明的、但是上面裹着些许白浊的蛋露了出来。

那是之前盖文被品尝时射入肠道，又被人造卵推挤到最深处的男人的精液，这说明，这已经是最先被产入，也是即将排出的最后几颗卵了。

这么精彩的表演即将结束，好些客人都觉得有些许惋惜，就在这时，大家发现那粒卵并没有掉出来，而是卡在了男人穴口处，晃晃悠悠的被殷红小嘴半含着，露在半空中。

被漫长的“表演”折磨的盖文已经没什么力气了。

这时，仿生人侍者走了过来，手里拿着一个靠垫。“请大家稍等，我们的‘菜品’看来需要一点点帮助才能继续表演。”说着，他将那个靠垫塞进了盖文的后腰。

腰部被垫高，穴口的方向有了变化，在重力的帮助下，在盖文细软无力如小兽般的哭吟中，那颗沾着精液的人造卵终于慢慢滑出了已经酸麻无力的括约肌，落在了下面湿漉漉、沾满粘液的蛋堆里。

又一颗乳黄色的卵艰难的被抽搐着的小穴慢慢吐出，下一颗卵滑向肉穴的出口处。作为被产入盖文体内的第一颗卵，它的体积比它的兄弟们大了一圈，当它再次碾压过肠道粘膜后的前列腺，试图通过括约肌的阻隔时，只滑出一小半的它卡住了。盖文身体痉挛着，脚趾蜷紧小幅度踢蹬着，口塞下轻轻呜咽哭叫着，就这样屁股里半含着一颗人造卵再次高潮了。

抽搐的穴口勒紧了充满弹力的蛋身，上面湿滑的肠液充当了润滑，于是那原本已经被吐出一小半的透明玩具又哧溜一下滑回了肠道内，再次压迫上敏感的前列腺，新的快感让高潮中的身体一下弹起，也让盖文哭叫呻吟的声音更高了几度。

虽然肉棒已经射不出什么了，但高潮的快感仍是丝毫不掺假的，被拘束在桌上的肉体轻轻抽动着，好几次那颗蛋已经滑出了穴口，又被本能痉挛着的肠道吸了回去，直到这具身体的高潮彻底过去，无力的后穴才彻底松开括约肌，将那枚圆滑的大蛋吐了出来，让它与它桌上的同伴们相聚。

表演结束，观赏完全程的客人们自发的为这场精彩的“演出”热烈的鼓起了掌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五道菜终于上齐了！太满足了！！我的心愿已了！！！  
不知道大家吃得开心吗？？？  
后面还有一个小小的尾声，所有谜底都在尾声中揭秘，请大家不要吃完肉直接离席，那就会错过了这个故事的答案咯~


	6. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇故事谜底大揭秘！！！！

尾声

在热烈的掌声中，仿生人侍者走到桌边，解开了一直捆着盖文手腕的皮带，又帮他解开了双膝上捆扎的分腿器，最后轻柔的将男人无力的身体扶起，靠在自己胸前后，才将他佩戴的口塞和眼罩摘掉。

盖文因为哭泣和快感而湿润的绿眼睛露了出来。

他斜瞪了搂着自己的仿生人一眼。

不是不想跳起来把这个塑料脑袋揍一顿，实在是酸痛的全身已经一点力气也榨不出来，盖文为自己的没出息暗暗生气。

“这个，是什么鬼？”他只剩下动嘴的力气了，而且还差点咬到了舌头，毕竟他可是咬了一整晚的口塞。

他的恋人额边黄光快速闪动。“嗯……生日惊喜派对？”

盖文翻了个白眼，看向这张他呆了一晚上的桌子周围的其他人。

不知何时他们已经停止了鼓掌，安静站立着。这些衣着发型年龄不同的客人，全都有着同样的面孔——他身边这位代号为RK-900的仿生人的脸。

也许是因为对方的沉默，900额头的黄光闪动得更快了。“我查询了很多资料，人类在过生日时，经常会举办这类惊喜派对。策划者事先不会告知主角派对内容，并且在派对上经常雇佣性服务者身着角色扮演制服为主角进行表演，介于你已经与我是法律承认的伴侣关系所以我觉得由我来提供此次表演服务是合理的……”越来越快的语速不经意的透露出他笃定下的一点慌张。

“行啦，我猜到了……不过我相信普通人的生日惊喜派对肯定不是我这样的……”今天过生日的警探没骨头似的摊在恋人怀里。“你从哪里弄到他们的？”他微微晃了晃胳膊，示意着周围那圈沉默的“复制版”

“这些是我向模控生命公司申请借用的半成品仿生人，”900说到“它们还未安装任何软件程式，所有行为完全是由我进行无线操控。”他收紧了抱着恋人的手臂，“所以，没有什么‘他们’，只有‘我’。”

“至于那些不同型号的S1配件，”他的额角闪了闪红光，“是模控生命情趣配件购买评价排行中最高的前五个型号。”他望向怀里的人类，“虽然我不太明白人类的喜好，但是，这些型号虽然销量不是最高的，但购买它们的客户对其设计评价都赞不绝口。”

“盖文，你比较喜欢哪一款？”

预感到如果自己在此时说错一句话，接下来的床上生活一定会变成一场惨剧，警探的直觉让盖文本能的转移话题。

“你怎么会觉得我认不出你的体型？虽然这几个……”他纠结了一下，选择换了一个形容词，“机体的服饰造型身体姿态都不同，但是伪装课程我可是修过的，我一眼就能看出是你的身体的尺寸。如果你申请了其他款式的机体，我可能就认不出来了。”

仿生人果然跟随者他的话题走了，“那是因为我只是想给你个惊喜，而不是惊吓。”如果盖文无法确认自己的处境完全安全，以他的职业性和警惕性，他是不可能完全放松享受这场“惊喜”性爱的。

盖文慢慢点着头，“你这个剧本写得可真不错，演得也很棒……我觉得这剧本简直能卖给伊甸园了，肯定有些……闷骚的变态阔佬愿意购买这类服务。”体力消耗过度的人类打起了呵欠，完全没意识到刚刚享受完全场服务的他也是“闷骚的变态阔佬”中的一员了。

没告知人类这个剧本就是他黑进伊甸园数据库从那类“个人客户高级定制服务”类目中挑选改编成的，900的逻辑软件告诉他，如果他说了，可能又要挨人类的骂。

聪明的仿生人选择及时规避风险。

感觉自己整个人都要散架的盖文瞅了眼这间陌生华丽的大厅，问出了他现下最迫切的问题。“这啥鬼地方？有没有舒服的热水浴缸啊？我想洗个澡……”浑身精液和润滑液，以及正在叫嚣着工作过度的肌肉都急需热水的抚慰。

“这是我租下的五星级酒店顶层总统套房，兼提供各种派对服务。”仿生人抱起浑身赤裸的人类，额角恢复浅蓝的光芒闪动，隔间里的智能浴缸已经开始自动放水，等他们移动过去时刚好可以开始入浴。

“神马？！”人类惊得瞌睡都醒了。“就警局发的那点儿破工资，你怎么租得起总统套房？！”

“这是卡姆斯基先生私人赞助的，他听说我要给你过生日，说这就算是他给你的生日礼物了。”

“那个混蛋！我就知道他不安好心！说！你那个关于‘生日惊喜派对’的资料是不是也是他提供给你的？！”

“卡姆斯基先生是你的哥哥，他送你生日礼物是正当行为。而且他创造了我，还把我送给了你，他是个好人，我非常感激他……”

“你个塑料脑袋被他彻底骗了！我告诉你！他这个人就是一肚子坏主意……”

抱着还在絮絮叨叨的人类，仿生人的身影离开了客厅，消失在浴室的门里。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这篇文如果改一个名字，可以叫《这只900怎么这么会演？！》或者是《我的仿生人是个戏精》，但是那样直接就标题剧透不好玩啦哈哈哈哈  
然后盖文中途的心理活动是这样的——  
一边挣扎一边在心里骂：“你给我演！你给我可劲儿演！看你能演出什么花样？！”  
然后就被变着花样的操了。  
盖文：凸(艹皿艹 )！
> 
> 这篇文写得真是太开心了，不过这阵子小宇宙爆发燃烧完，接下来要休养生息一下_(:з」∠)_  
写文真是个费神的活计儿啊……


End file.
